In various shell-and-tube heat exchanger implementations, a material such as an aluminum alloy can be optimal as the material of the shell from a cost and material property standpoint. However, in some applications, the aluminum alloy of the shell would be susceptible to corrosion from contact with the tube fluid. Furthermore, employing a corrosion resistant liner along the entirety of the inner peripheral surface of the shell can be disadvantageous from a cost standpoint. Thus, in applications in which such a liner is not otherwise needed, a need exists for an effective, cost efficient way to seal the shell from the tube fluid.